


power

by mortuary__mire (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kaiba is a power bottom, M/M, Toonshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/mortuary__mire
Summary: -power, seto kaiba thought, was an aphrodisiac.nothing too fancy, just a little smut to kick off the weekend.





	power

Power, Seto Kaiba decided, was an aphrodisiac. There was something intoxicating about being beneath someone who had your life in their hands, who could slit your throat and leave you to be forgotten without so much as a second thought. 

That was how Pegasus made him feel. Laid flat on the older man’s bed, clothes, cards, duel disk, all over the floor, Pegasus’ silk sheets damp with sweat. The swell of Kaiba’s erection between his thighs was dizzying, and all he could think about was how badly he needed the man above him to just fix it. 

“Pegasus…” 

Kaiba squeaked, the sound embarrassing him. His pale cheeks flushed red, the muscles in his chest taut with the strain of resisting the painful urge to cum on the spot. 

“Now, now, Kaiba-boy. Patience is a virtue,” Pegasus wagged a finger at him, like Kaiba was some sort of insolent child that needed discipline. 

“Be a good boy. Tell Daddy what you want,” he purred, running his fingertips down Kaiba’s chest, down his stomach, stopping just inches before he brushed against Kaiba’s cock. The teasing touch made Kaiba groan, pain seeping into the noise. He was aching so badly, the head of his cock leaking. 

“I want you to get over yourself and fuck me already!” 

Kaiba growled, bucking his hips up in desperation. He wanted to wring Pegasus’ neck, but god, the hold he had over him was intoxicating. Kaiba had never let anyone else do this to him—but the way Pegasus looked at him, the way he seemed to crave the ground Kaiba walked on, drew him in like no other. The CEO of KaibaCorp needed him, needed him like a drug that he shouldn’t have taken a hit of in the first place. 

Pegasus chuckled, the sound low in his throat, finally letting his fingertips brush down the length of Kaiba’s cock, the gentle touch turning into a firm grip that nearly made Kaiba bust. 

“Pegasus!” 

The man in question tutted, shaking his head, slowly stroking the throbbing flesh in his hand. “That’s not my name right now, Kaiba-boy. You know better.” 

Pegasus tightened his grip till it hurt a little, watching the pain and arousal on wash over Kaiba’s face. 

Power, Seto Kaiba thought, was a fucking aphrodisiac. 

“P-please, please, Daddy…” 

The words slipped from his mouth with great effort, and almost instantly he was rewarded—Pegasus leaned down, enveloping Kaiba’s cock with his warm, wet mouth. 

“Oh!” Kaiba moaned, leaning back on the bed, letting Pegasus have whatever control he wanted. Nothing had ever felt better. He reached down with a clumsy hand, tugging on Pegasus’s hair, trying to regain some sort of composure. It was one thing to submit, but he didn’t have to just lie there and take it. 

“That’s right, Daddy…” he panted, looking down at Pegasus, who was smirking up at him around his mouthful. It was sinful how good he looked, and despite how long it had been since Pegasus ensnared Kaiba’s soul, part of him was still afraid. 

He just never knew if this blowjob would be his last. 

Pegasus bobbed his head, his tongue placed firmly on the underside of Kaiba’s cock. 

“Suck it,” Kaiba growled, tugging sharply on Pegasus’ hair, keeping him in place, shifting up so he could fuck Pegasus’s willing mouth, pounding his cock against the back of his throat. The little gagging sound he let out was fucking music to Kaiba’s ears, and it only encouraged him to move faster. His orgasm was building, his body tensing, his hold on Pegasus’s hair hard enough to hurt. He moaned, letting out a Daddy! under his breath, coming hard down Pegasus’s throat.  
“Fuck!” 

Kaiba fell back onto the bed, panting, sweaty, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Beneath him, Pegasus had swallowed, and was wiping his messy mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Mm. Very good, Kaiba-boy.”


End file.
